trageties
by emoellie42396
Summary: krista is the cheer prep but she turns punk after she finds out about her parents death. and she loses everything her parents, friends, but what happens when skylar comes and helps her out?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Today is a normal day for me! I get up, shower, do my hair and put on my clothes. Then I got a text from Sara telling me to come to cheer practice today. I love cheering! Today I wore a pair of white skinny jeans, pink flats and a pink tank top. I put my hair in a slick pony. I did my makeup in a natural peach/pink. I grabbed my stuff and went down stairs.

"bye mom! I love you! Bye dad! I love you!" I called out.

"we love you too Krista!" they called out.

I met up with my girls Sara and Angel at first period geometry.

"so what's up?" Sara asks us.

"NM. Just picking out what im going to wear to the dance. Cant wait for prom next year!" I say.

"me neither!" Angel says. We have all been best friends since we joined the cheer squad.

"Krista Newman report to the office." The teacher called out.

"they say it is urgent." Mr. Sam says.

"okay." I say and rush up there.

"Krista your mom is in the hospital." The principle says.

"what?! I need to go up there! Why is she in there?!" I say tears streaming down my face.

"she was in a car wreck. Drunk driver. We…we don't know if she survived." She says. My hand covers my mouth. My face is covered in tears.

"no…no! no! this is not suppose to happen! She was going to do my makeup like I promised her! She was going to help pick out my dress like I promised her! No! please!" I cried.

"im sorry Krista. You can leave school early." The principle says.

"no. im going to stay. My mom would of wanted me to stay." I say getting up and retern to my class in geometry. I sit next to Angel and Sara.

"whats wrong?! What are you crying?" they ask.

"my…my…my m-m-mom w-was in a c-c-car w-wreck. And didn't survive." I whisper.

"oh my goodness! Krista!" Sara says and they both hug me.

"excuse me? No talking we are in class." The teacher says.

"you know what? Screw class." I say and get up and walk out.

I go home in the pouring rain. I just walk. Not knowing where im going. I don't care anymore.

I go home and play on my piano. I play candles by hey Monday and sing the tune. My friends say that band was to punk so they don't listen to it, but I know all there songs.

I went up stairs and gabbed all of my clothes and through them away, I took a trip to hot topic. Everything black. But I did get some light jeans, with holes. I got combat boots, stripped stockings, stud belts, black shirts, black makeup, black nail polish, everything mostly black. All skinny jeans. No regular jeans. I went to a bathroom and changed into a black band tee, my regular holey skinny jeans with my combat boots. I even did my makeup eye shadow in all black. I have to admit. I look hotter than I did as a prep. I went to a salon.

I dyed my brown hair under it black and got choppy layers and choppy straight across bangs. Under my bangs were black too and under all my layers.

"its perfect!" I say. I pay the stylist and grab my bags and load them in my beetle. I don't like my car. Im going to exchange it for a pick up. I went back to school. I had 3 hours left. I went straight to trig. I was 10 minuets late.

"who are you?" the teacher asked as I walked in.

"Krista Newman?" I say in a question form. Everyone's eyes bulge.

"your ten minuets l--- oh excuse me my phone is ringing it's the office. Hello? U huh. She is right here….oh… *gasps*...*hangs up* Krista your excused from any class time today. I know how you feel. My dad died when I was 14." She says. I nod and realize my seat is taken by a punk in a black. He had very tan skin, spiky black hair that wildly coifed up. I looked at his shirt. Hawthorn heights. His ipod was on hawthorn height. The nerd next to him looked as if he were going to piss his pants looking at me.

"um kid, move." I say to the nerd. He nods and gets up and sits next to Angel who is staring at me as if she couldn't believe the captain of the cheer quad turned punk in less than 4 hours. The kid next to me turned off his ipod.

"hey. I'm Krista." I say. He opens his eyes. Whoa. His eyes are icy blue. He looks like Taylor lautner in a punk version.

"hey. Im skylar. Now leave me alone." He says.

"piss off." I say under my breath.

"whats your problem?" he asks.

"my problem is well lets see…my mom died in a car accident less than 5 hours ago, my friends aren't friends with me anymore, and im as sad and angry as hell." I say looking him straight in the eyes.

"right." He says sarcastically. That hurt. How dare he call me a liar about my own mothers death. Tears start to swell in my eyes. I try to suck it up. To late. The tears brimmed over dragging black eyeliner on my cheeks.

"you are serious?" he asks When he sees that I turn my head.

"well let me introduce you to my friends. Since you were not lying about what you said." He says. I turn around and hug him so hard. He is going to take his time to help me. How thoughtful!

"thanks." I whisper.

"yeah, yeah, ok get off of me. I don't want people to think that you are going to lose that hard ass edge I seen when you walked in. let me help with the makeup on your cheeks." He says and uses his finger and whips it away.

"thanks. My mom got hit by a drunk driver. I don't think I can ever open up again. The only way I know how to do that is by music." I say.

"cool. That's how most punks do it." He says with a frown. Hmm?

"like Krista!? Why are you wearing freak clothes?!" angel asks.

"these aren't freak clothes! I like them. I think they are better than prep clothes any day." I say.

"ew. And why were you hugging that freak?" she asks.

"he is not a freak!" I say clenching my fists.

"like we cant be friends with you if you are going to look and be a freak! So pick your choice!" angel says.

"hmmm… that's a hard one. I chose punk." I say sarcastically in the beginning. I really did like the punk life style.

"UGH! FINE! IM GOING TO GET SARA TO TALK SOME SENCE INTO YOU!" she says and marches off.

"now I can see why you guys don't like preps. They are horrible!" I say.

"I know. Being called freak by preps is the worst!" he says in dead sarcasm.

"haha." I say.

"there is that edge again." He says and puts his fist up. I pound his fist. OUCH!

"OUCH! What the hell?!" I ask looking at my fist that was bruised. He looked worried and took off his glove. He had brass knuckles on. My fist was bleeding a little. These weren't regular brass knuckles. These had small spikes.

"oh god! Im hell of sorry! I didn't mean to!" he says looking at my hand.

"dude. Now you are losing your edge. It's a little cut. Who gives a damn?" I ask whipping off the blood with my fingerless gloves.

"wow. I think you were meant for the punk lifestyle." He says with no emotion. Was this guy dead of emotion?

"why are you so…whats the word??...dead?" I ask.

"cause my parents died in a fire and I live on my own, and I used to be a happy kid. But not no more." He says looking at his brass knuckles.

"I know how you feel. Today when they told me. I was all preppy. In white and pink. Then they told me. It was like my heart turned black. I through all my clothes away and went to a long trip at hot topic. Now, I don't feel like I have a heart anymore." I say. He barely smiled.

"it will be fine." He says and gets up and grabs his bags and stands there.

"you coming?" he asks.

"yeah." I say and grab my stuff. We walk to our lockers and drop some stuff off.

"Miss Krista Newman to the office." The announcer spoke in the hall ways. I look at Skylar.

"do you want me to come?" he asks. Still no emotion.

"I don't care." I say. He comes along. We go to the clerk. Her eyes budge when she sees me.

"mrs. Collins wants to talk to you." She says. I felt my heart pace up. I grab hold of skylars hand without thinking and squeeze it hard. Then I let go realizing what I did.

"sorry." I say with no emotion.

"it fine. Lets go." He says and we walk in mrs. Collins office.

"um… you wanted to see me?" I ask. She looks surprised by my new looks.

"um… Krista I don't know if you want Skylar here when I tell you this." She says.

"its fine." I say.

"your father and brother were driving home from the hospital after putting you mother in the custody of the hospital and they were speeding in the rain…. And hit a pole. Im very, very, sorry for your loses today. How old are you?" she asks.

"18." Say no emotion in my voice. Skylark just looks down. I look out the window out in the rain. It never stopped raining in Washington.

"ok. You might want to stay with a aunt or uncle." She says.

"I can live on my own. I do have a job." I say.

"ok." She says and dismisses us from her office. Now my heart had ice forming in it.

"are you ok?" sky asks.

"you know the answer." I say.

"yeah I know. When my parents died I blast korn and marilyn mason, and hey Monday, and puddle of mudd. Do you want to come over and do that?" he asks. I nod.

We went to lunch. We went over to a table with Goths and punks and emos.

"guys, this is Krista. She has no friends besides me. She was told today that her family is dead. Be nice. Krista this is spike." He says pointing to an emo guy with green hair in all black. Cool.

"this is Christine." He says and points to a girl in red and black. She has black long pixie short hair.

"this is max." he says and points to a girl with long blonde hair that was almost white with black stripes. She had purple and black on.

"so whats your story Krista?" spike asks.

"this morning I was called in to be told my mom died. Then just a few minuts ago I was told my brother and dad died." I say.

"life sucks. You have it harsh. And you are still together too. When my family died I was torn to pieces." Christine says. I nod.

"what about you." I ask.

"max was abandoned." Sky says.

"and we don't use our real names. So you need a nickname. Krista is to preppy." Max says. I nod.

"I know! Ellie!" christine says. I smile.

"wow. Is that your first smile today?" max jokes.

"I think so." I say. They all felt no pity for me. I didn't want pity. I have been given pity glances all day!

"no what I hate the most. Pity glances. I have been getting them all day." I say.

"I know!" Christine says.

"me too." Spike says.

"me three." max say at the same time.

"I have a feeling we are all going to get along." Sky says.

"me too." I say.

"hey do you guys want to come over? Krista… I mean ellie were going to blast marilyn mansen." Sky asks. They all nod. Lunches ends. We all dictched the rest of school and went to skys house. Wow. It was huge and he pays for it himself! We all go inside its bright. We all go up to his room which is painted blood red with posters all around. His room is like the size of a ballroom literally. HE HAS A PIANO!'

"you play?" he asks.

"and sing." I say.

"play for us. Do you know the song lithium?" sky asks. I nod.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
Oh, but God, I want to let it go.

In the middle skylar came on guitar and max on drum with Christine on bass. They were all rocking out with me on piano.

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

I don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
Drown my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with you.  
I'm gonna let it go.

"whoa." They all say and look at me.

"damn you can sing. I would of never guessed. What else do you know?" sky asks.

"do you know candles by hey Monday?" I ask. They all nod

The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains

I look over at skylar who was looking at me with a small smile.

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Been black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind  
Playback's such a waste  
You're invisible  
Invisible to me  
My wish is coming true  
Erase the memory of your face

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

One day  
You will wake up  
With nothing but "you're sorrys"  
And someday  
You will get back  
Everything you gave me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

"dang. Now lets rock out to Marilyn Manson nightmare before Christmas!" max says.

"let me try guitar!" I say to sky.

"you play too?" he asks.

"all my life." I say and he hands me a guitar and we start playing beautiful people by Marilyn Manson. Spike sang the vocals. Both sky and I played guitar. We played all day. Finally it was 9:55.

"I have to go home. My parent… never mind. See you guys later." I say and I was about to head out, then Christine came to me. Why don't we have a gothic sleepover?" she asks. I nod. We drive to her house. Max was there.

"listen we saw sky look at you and smile while you sang candles. Do you like him?" they ask.

"no. why does he like me?" I ask with no emotion.

"we don't know. But he never smiles at us. Not even when we first met." Max says. I shrug my shoulders.

"ok. We are going to paint your nails bring your clothes from your bug." They say and I bring all the clothes and accessories in. they eye my clothes.

"good sence of style." Christine says.

"I like your black Emily pajamas. Change into them the bathroom is down the hall to your right. They say. I change into the black shorts with the black tank top with Emily on them. When I go in Christine is in nightmare before Christmas pajamas, and max is in skelanimal pajamas.

"I like it." They say.

"oh and spike and sky are on there way." Max says. My eyes go wide.

"y-you mean they are going to see me in shorts?! A-a-and a tank top?" I ask.

They nod. Great. Then the door bell rings. I go and get it. It was the guys with four boxes of pizza. They walk into Christine's room and sit on her bean bag chairs. I was very fit so I shouldn't be self conscious. Good thing you couldn't see my bra from my shirt. I entered the room.

"yum pizza!" I say and they all look up spike had max in his lap. And sky looked at me and my outfit. I didn't smile to keep my edge like he says but he made a small smile on his lips. So I made a small smile.

"karaoke!" max screams handing me the microphone she sets it on josey by hey Monday. I start to sing and they watch me in amazement. I finish and I grab a slice of pizza that sky was about to eat out of his hand.

"hey!" he says and grabs me. I start laughing because he started tickling me. I start eating the pizza. Then he grabs my half eaten pizza that I stole from him and takes a big bite.

"hey! My pizza!" I yell.

"you stole it first." He smiles. Did I see a hint of emotion in his eyes. Then we heard someone clear there throat. I looked to see spike. He was looking up at the roof. I grabbed a pizza from the box and started eating. We picked a movie. Hostel and I ended up falling asleep on sky's lap. Sweet dreams came.

* * *

**how do you like it? i know it was really long! but will ellie AND sky fall in love? continue to read to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Skypov

As we watched the movie Ellie fell asleep in my lap. I didn't bother moving her because I was quit comfortable. And I kind of liked her cuddling next to me… I felt warm for once. Like my heart was starting to shake off the ice for once. I soon fell asleep and stayed asleep. I woke up at 6 and just closed my eyes listening to my surroundings, and enjoying Ellie in my lap. I was listening to her talk in her sleep while everyone slept. She kept saying come back. I knew she was talking about her family. I felt sorrow for her.

The she woke up and looked at me. She thought I was sleeping, and she snuggled closer to my chest and went back to sleep. Wow. What time is it? I breath in and look at my clock. 12:34. I have to stop by the skate shop. Maybe elles will like to come. I hope. I just gave her nickname a nickname! Ellie to elles. Like belles. But without the b. then I see ellie get up. No! I sit emotionless. Max and Christine were sleeping in christines bed and spike was sleeping on the ground like I was.

Then I stretch and pretend she isn't there. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I take off my shirt because it was to itchy. Then I walk back into the room and see ellie… sleepwalking?

"ellie you awake?" I whisper.

"no, don't take my parents. Please." She whispers then collapses. I grab her before she hits the ground. I put her back against my chest. Then I feel a few tears on my bare chest. Was she crying in her sleep?

"don't cry my angel. Angels aren't supposed to cry." I whisper loud enough. Then I see max looking at us and folding her arms across her chest giving me the 'ohh you like her!' look. I rolled my eyes. And put my finger against my lips. I pick her up and place her on the bed where max was.

"don't leave." A whisper comes out of her lips.

"ok. Im right here ellie. Don't worry." I whisper. Her hands caress my bare chest and abs. im pretty buff. She smiles in her sleep. I slip away from her and go into the hall where max is.

"what?" I whisper.

"you like her! Yay!" she says jumping up and down. What happened to her edge?

"how would you know?" I ask. She knew.

"well you smiled at her when she sang, tickled her for a pizza, let her sleep in your lap, called her your angel, and let her tough your abs. and your smiling like crazy. Don't tell me your not in love! Trust me no one will mind you liking her. Look at me and spike. We are together." She says. I was only afraid to lose my edge. Looks like I already was.

"I know I like her! But I don't want to lose my edge." I say.

"shut up." She says and rolls her eyes.

"what?" I ask.

"who gives a damn about their edge?! NOBODY!" she yells.

"SHH! She is sleeping." I say.

"you love her!" she says smiling. She has nhever been this happy.

"…maybe." I whisper.

"I knew it!" she says.

"…so…" I say. Then I hear someone wake up. I go into the room and ellie was standing up looking like she seen a ghost. She went completely pale and she started shaking like crazy. I got to her side.

"ellie? Whats wrong?" I ask.

"they…they…they took s-s-skylar. And my family. But they t-took him." She says.

"they didn't take me! Im right here with you." I say.

"…im falling." She says and collapses. I catch her again and rest her in my lap.

"what in the bloody hell just happen? And what did I hear and see?" max and Christine ask.

"you saw her sleepwalk and talk. She must have had a dream about me and her family dying." I say.

"wow she really is gothic." Christine says rubbing her eyes.

"but…but she just collapsed!" max says.

"its not the first time. When you both were sleeping, I thing she was looking for my piano. She then stood up and collapsed." I say remembering her fiddle her fingers on Christine's desk.

"how do you know she was looking for your piano?" they ask.

"she was fiddling her fingers on your desk." I say. They nod. Then ellie starts to wake. She stands and walks to the bathroom. We all stare at her as if she were a ghost. Spike was still sleeping and in the middle of her walkway and she tripped over him waking him and her up. All I heard was her scream and her saying ouch to herself. And then spike said ouch. And they both walk in. she was rubbing her head and spike was rubbing his back. We all start laughing.

She comes and sits next to me. She then gets up and digs in her bags for clothes…she has a nice butt. Then max hits my arm.

"ouch!" I say rubbing my arm.

"stop starring at her butt!" she whispers.

"I wasn't staring… just looking." I say and she hit me again and so does Christine. Max informed Christine about my feeling for ellie. She gets up with a black miniskirt, black fishnets, her combat boots, a white thermal, and a band tee. She then comes out of the bathroom with a new cover of black eyeliner and shadow. She put on blood red lipstick and looked at all of us.

Max wore a neon pink mini skirt, black fishnets, combat boots, all black shirts and black makeup. Christine wore a black miniskirt with hot pink fishnets, and a black fishnet long sleeve with a hotpink spaghetti strap underneath.

I wore black jeans and a plain black long sleeve and so did spike.

"im going to get a tattoo today." Ellie says. I smile. Im 18. we could ge ton together.

"I want one!" Christine and max say.

"well im going to get a bat on my back or my shoulder." Ellie says.

"im going to get a bat to!" I say loving the idea. We all went to a piercing place/tattoo parlor. Me and ellie went first. She got a small bat on her back. I got a small bat on my neck. Then max got a skull with dice on her back like ellie, and Christine got a skull with racing flags behind it. Max got his last name on his back.

"I want to pierce my ears!" ellie says. She got her top cartlidge pierced 1time with her bottom ear 3 on each side. Wow. She looked hot. Her long brown and black hair swung around.

KEEP YOUR EDGE! Crap…this is gonna be hard….


	3. Chapter 3

Epov. (Ellie)

I love my tattoo! I think I am meant for this life style. We were all walking around when Skylar just randomly says:

"Sh*t! I have to go to the skate shop! Anyone wants to come?" he asks coming next to me.

"I will!" I say.

"Cool, anyone else?" He asks.

"You guys go. We will shop at hot topic for a little while." Max says looking at me then at Skylar.

"Okay." I say slowly. We start walking over to a skate shop called Paranoid. **(Its not a real skate shop, but deal with it.) **Sky goes to the clerk and shows him his order.

The clerk brings out the coolest fricken' skateboard anyone could own. It was all black with a blood red skull covered in blood on the bottom. Wow.

"You like it?" Sky asks.

"Like it? It's freaking awesome!" I say.

"You serious?" he asks.

"Totally!" I say.

"Wanna ride it?" he asks.

"I-I don't know how." I say.

"I'll show you." He says." I smile a small smile keeping my edge. I noticed he didn't really care about his edge when I was around. I wonder why.

"Ok. Get on the board and like a scooter with no handles start using you foot to make up got then when you have enough speed put you foot up and then turn you other foot so that your feet are at the same angle." He says. I nod and do exactly what he says. I play Crushcrushcrush in my head. I start to go fast and faster then I bring my foot up and fix my other foot to be like my right foot. And then I'm skateboarding. I wanted to go faster so I angled my foot again and sped up. I then turned around and went back to Sky, whom had wide eyes and a smile.

"Dang you're a fast learner. It took me 3 months to do what you just did." He says.

"Cool." I say.

"You want to get a board?" he asks.

"I can't. I don't have any money left. And the girls have my wallet." I say.

"I can buy you one." He says.

"No way! There like more than a hundred dollars dude!" I say. He starts laughing and then grabs his board and takes my hand and brings me into the skate shop. I try to drag myself out, but he is strong and lifts me over his shoulder, and tells the clerk that I need a board like his but with a bat. I crossed my arms over my chest while hanging upside down on skylars shoulder. He was strong.

"I am not letting you pay." I say.

"oh yes I am." He says.

"at least put me down." I say and he puts me down.

"ok. But I am getting the board for you. You rock! I bet your parents would be proud." He says gently. Tears come to my eyes. I look down.

"im sorry. Truly. I didn't mean to upset you." He says and pulls me into a hug. Whoa? Hugs?! Where is his edge? And where is mine? I didn't care I was hugging him back. I needed a hug. As we got our boards we walked by wet seal and sara and angel came out… ALONG WITH MY BOYFRIEND?! I mean ex. Right? Yup.

"Krista?" they all ask.

"whats up?" I ask.

"dang. You do look better goth." My ex boyfriend josh says.

"whatever." I say. Sky grabs hold of my hand. I didn't know why.

"who is this?" josh asks pointing to sky.

"this is sky my best friend." I say.

"the freak?! He is your new bff?!" sara asks.

" and we are too." Christine says along with max and spike.

"all these freaks are your friends?" josh asks.

"they are not freaks." I say and sky puts his arm around me watching joshes reaction.

"take your hands off my girlfriend." Josh says.

"ex girlfriend." Sky says. He was right. I was his ex.

"Did you hear me you EMO?! I said take you hands off her." He says stepping forward to get face to face with sky.

"Dude I would back away. Sky hates people in his face." Spike warned stepping back with max and Christine.

"Oh yeah?" josh says and pushes Sky, knocking me out of his arms. I didn't like the feeling of being alone. I started to shake.

"Ellie!" I hear Christine say. Sky then punches josh. Hard. Josh fly's back. But I'm not paying attention. Josh gets sky in the gut. I start shaking uncontrollably. I clench my fists because I start getting a migraine. I can hear korn playing in the background paying "Coming Undone" I close my eyes the pain is flooding through me. The memories, the anger, the sorrow, how I walked in the rain miserable. Then they took him away from me. The only thing that made my miserable life worth living. Skylar. THEY TOOK HIM AWAY! I open my eyes and realize Josh and Skylar punching each other, not taking him away from me. I go in the fight and try to stop Josh but he accidentally hit me across the face.

I fly back. Sky immediately stops and goes to my side. He is bleeding. I tell Max to go get some paper towels. He looks at my bleeding lip. Sadness comes to his eyes. I grab a wet towel and dab his face. Josh looked worse and came over to me too.

"Krista…" he starts but I interrupt.

"Ellie." I correct.

"Ellie? Oh well I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too." He says.

"Let me take care of her." Sky says.

"Hey Sky?" I ask.

"Yes my angel…" he asks. Did he just call me his angel?

"Did you just call me your angel?" I ask.

"What?! NO! I… meant something else. Go on." He says.

"What's your real name since Sky is your nickname?" I ask.

"You call me Sky?" he asks smiling.

"I guess. So what's your real name?" I ask.

"Jordan." He says as if he were ashamed.

"That's a cool name." I say smiling but my lips hurt so I went emotionless.

He starts to ice my lip.

"Ha. Yeah but its preppy." He says. I laugh.

"What?" he asks.

"Did you get the name Skylar from your eyes?" I ask.

"Yup." He says.

"I like it." I tease.

"do you still have feelings for josh?" he blurts out.

"what? No. why?" I say.

"well I don't know. Im just asking." He says innocently.

"ok. I need to go to the bathroom real quick." I say feeling tears.

"are you ok/" he asks I nod.

I rush to the bathroom. I remember my mom asking me if I still have feelings for him. Why did my past haunt me? I crept up in the corner and put my knees to my knees and cried. Im letting all the painful memories go by with my tears. Each tear that brimmed over had a painful memory. Then someone entered. Max.

"whats wrong?" she asks and sits by me and hugs me.

"just a painful memory." I say.

"ill be right back ok?" she asks. I nod quietly. I was never a loud crier. I sobbed quietly to myself. Then Sky entered the room and lifted me up and put me o his lap.

"shh… its ok. Its going to be ok. I promise. Shh my innocent angel. Didn't anyone tell you?" he asks me.

"what?" I ask. Then he whispers in my ear but looks me directly in the eyes.

"angels aren't supposed to cry." I hug him and never wanted to let go.

"my heart turns black seeing you sad." He says. Then I whisper in his ear but look him directly in the eyes.

"didn't anyone tell you?" I ask.

"what?" he whispers back.

"angels hearts don't turn black." I say.

"your right." He says and his lips lightly press against mine. I tangle my finger in his hair and he presses the small of my back to him. My heart felt as if it were working right again. Once we finished I looked into his sky blue eyes.

"I have wanted to kiss you since I met you." He says.

"so have I." I say.

"cool." He says then someone enter the room. WHAT THE HELL?!


	4. Chapter 4

Epov.

WHAT THE HELL?! I see josh burst into the bathroom. What did he want?

"Krista im so…" I interrupt him

"ellie." I say.

"you know what? I DON'T CARE! Your parents called you Krista! Not some emo name like ellie! So stop acting!" he says.

"who says im acting you ignorant son of a b…" I was cut off by a slap to the face. My eyes start to water. He never hit me. Sky came up and starts beating him to a bloody pulp.

"DON'T TOUSH HER AGAIN!!" he screeches in his face. Punch. Punch. Punch. Punch.

The dude was so bloody that he got sky covered in blood. He still had his brass… OH SH*T!

"STOP YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" I yell.

"what?.." he asks disappointed that I might still have feeling for him. Then I took off his gloves. His brass knuckles. He eyes his hand. Then he takes off the brass knuckle and hits him one more time on the face.

"are you done?" I ask.

"yes." He breathes.

"ok. Lets go back to the group now." I say. He nods and puts his arm around me.

"nobody will hurt you while im around." He says.

"I know." I whisper.

"but next time somebody does don't remind me to take off my brass knuck…k?" he asks innocently giving me puppy dog eyes.

"…maybe. If your good." I say. He smiles and I stand on my tip toes to kiss him. But instead he beds down and picks me up and swings my on his back. I wanted to tease him a bit. Try to distract him. So I put my lips on the crook of his neck, then slide my lips along his neck down his jaw. I sure did distract him. He spun me around so that I was facing him and my lips tease him and he attacked my lips with his and began to kiss down to my neck. But we were at the mall so he put me down and kissed.

"now… were you trying to distract me?...cause it worked." He smiled putting his hands on my lower back bringing me closer to him. I wrapped my hands around his neck. We were about to kiss again but max started jumping with joy. Christine looked at her as if she were crazy.

"YAY! YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER IM SOOO HAPPY!" she screamed.

We both smiled looking at each other.

Then he began to kiss me then spike cleared his throat and looked up at the roof. We all laughed and began to go check out dresses for prom.


End file.
